Monster Box
Monster Box is a Stick Ranger-based game that was released on 29 November, 2013. It features stickmen in Stick Ranger fighting with monsters, and can be considered as a spin-off of Stick Ranger. It even has the same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger. The game's main gameplay is to upgrade the stickmen and the monsters. Overview The Monster Box spawns monsters which have to be killed by the stickmen when it is fully charged. The Monster Box takes 1 minute to charge for each spawn, though clicking (and holding) the box will charge the box faster. Players can drag their stickmen to anywhere they desire, while fighting is automatic and stop when stickman is dragged like in Stick Ranger. When the number of monster in the screen reach 1000, the game is over. However, this limit can be risen. The game has no winning conditions. Maxing out all stickmen and monster upgrades and collecting as many cash as possible is considered to be the aim. The upper limit for money is currently $999,999,999,999,999,999. (1018-1) This was much lower, at $9999999, before ver 1.9. (107-1) The timer on the top left corner shows how long the current game session is. It has no effect on the gameplay, although some may use it for speed-runs. The game has dimensions of 512×384. Stickmen Stickmen attacks monsters when they are in range. The game starts with one free stickman and more can be bought. The cost for each extra stickmen are $500, $1500, $6000, $30000, $180 000, $1260000 and $10000000. Stickmen can be upgraded with upgrades. Each stickman can be upgraded 100 times, where each upgrade increases their LV by 1. Since ver1.8, stickmen can be set to move towards his nearest monster to attack or stay at a fixed position. Each stickman has a position coordinate determined by a value from 0 to 63, which correspond to the 64 horizontal 8 pixel grid with 0 being leftmost and 63 being rightmost. At "MOVE" mode, stickmen move towards monsters, while at "FIX" mode the current coordinate will be marked down and stickmen will stay at the specified position and will move back to the specified position if they are moved away, attacking monsters in its way. Before ver2.2, stickmen will slay the enemies before moving back to its fixed position. This was changed in ver2.2 where they still attack, but moves back to the fixed position without caring about whether the monsters in its way are slain. Currently there are 4 classes: Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, and Magician. Boxer The Boxer attacks with gloves at close range. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by punching. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 10. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Ranged Attack: When punching splash damage is dealt to all monsters in range like the Sonic Knuckle in Stick Ranger. Starts at 0 and each LV increases splash AT by 1. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * AT (%): Increases punch AT and splash AT by the specified percentage. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the percentage by 5%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Range: Increases the effective range for dealing splash damage. Starts at 20 pixels and each LV increases it by 2. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Half life attack: Gives a chance to deal an AT equal to half of the monster's current LP by punching. Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 1%. Costs $1000 per upgrade. Gladiator The Gladiator attacks with swords. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by the sword. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 10. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Critical Chance: Gives a chance for all attacks to deal increased damage. Has no extra effect at percentages beyond 100%. Starts at 10% and each LV increases chance by 3%. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. * Critical Damage: Increases the extra damage from critical attacks by the specified percentage. Starts at 50% and each LV increases the percentage by 10%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Sword Strike: Each hit produces a wave attack that pierces all monsters and deals the specified damage to them. Starts at 0 and each LV increases it by 2. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Strike Range: Increases the distance that the wave attack can travel. Starts at 50 and each LV increases it by 10. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. Interestingly, the Gladiator attacks much faster than his Stick Ranger counterpart. Sniper The Sniper attacks with the bow and arrow, which resembles the Triple Shot in Stick Ranger. Their upgrades are as follows: * AT: The AT that is dealt to monsters by the arrow. Starts at 10 and each LV increases AT by 5. Costs $(50(n+1)) for the nth upgrade. * Arrows: The number of arrows fired each shot. Starts at 1 and each LV gives an extra arrow. Costs $(1000n) for the nth upgrade. * Range: Increases the range that the sniper can attack. Starts at 120 and each LV increases the range by 10. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Pierce Chance: Gives each arrow a chance to pierce the hit enemy and possily hit another (Chances are independent; in the same shot, some may pierce while some may not). At chances higher than 100%, all arrows pierce the first enemy and has a chance to pierce another time. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the chance by 50%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Pierce Damage: When an arrow pierces, the arrow damage is increased by the specified percentage. For example at 20%, an arrow with an initial AT of 30 will deal 36 AT after the first pierce (30×(1+0.2)=36) and 42 AT after the second pierce (30×(1+0.2×2)=42). Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 10%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. Magician The Magician attacks with various thunder spells and a fire armor. Magicians starts with a single attack: summoning a thunderbolt dealing 1-10 damage. Their upgrades are as follows: * Electric Shock: Each level of this upgrade increases the Max AT of the thunderbolt by 10 and allows the bolt to chain hit an extra enemy. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Multiple Chain: Increases the Max AT of the thunderbolt by 10 and the chance that a chain hit splitting into two bolts. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the chance to (100x/(60+x))%. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. * Lightning: A laser drops from the top and deals damage to enemies. Starts at 0 and each LV increases the Max AT by 30 (Min AT is always 1). Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Flame Armor: Generates flames around the Magician, dealing fire damage to all enemies in range, even when the Magician is dragged. Starts at 0 and each LV increases the AT by 3. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. * Flame Range: Increases the range of the flame armor. Starts at 0% and each LV increases it by 10%. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. * Burn: Increases the AT of the flame armor by the specified percentage. Starts at 0% and each LV increases the percentage to (100x/(20+x))%, where x is the upgrade level. Costs $(600n) for the nth upgrade. Monsters The monsters are spawned by the Monster Box. Unlike in Stick Ranger, they do not attack characters at all, but if there are more monsters then its upper limit (which starts at 1000 and can be upgraded), the game ends in a loss. Monsters can be upgraded 99 times, from LV 1 to LV 100. Upgrading costs for monsters are shared by all upgrades, and all of the costs increase when any of them is bought. There are 4 types of monsters in the game currently. * Toughness upgrades increase each monster's LP by 10 times the monster's base gold drop (5 times in the case of the Red Skull Bat, the game's only flying enemy). Gold drop is increased by the initial base gold drop. * All Pop-Up upgrades increase the number of monsters spawned by 10 with the exception of the White Smiley Tree, which increases by 4 per upgrade. Since ver2.5, all monster's gold drop will gain a multiplier if the number of monsters is not less than three quarters of the maximum monster amount. The multipler is calculated by the following formula: Multiplier=1+\frac{(10000r-7182)^2}{1000000} where r is the number of monsters on screen divided by the maximum amount of monsters. This gives a maximum multiplier of 8.93 by having 4999 monsters on screen where r=0.9998. Green Gel head The Green Gel head has an initial LP of 50 and gives 1 gold when killed. They are spawned in a group of 20 by the box initially. The first upgrade cost $50, and each subsequent upgrade cost $10 more. Unique Upgrade * Revival: Gives a 2% chance for killed monsters to revive with full LP per upgrade. The same monster can revive more than once, therefore while beyond 100% there is no more effect, bringing this to 100% will mean an eventual game over screen will be completely unavoidable as the stickmen will not be able to actually bring the monster count down. Yellow Box Snake The Yellow Box Snake costs $100 and spawns at the next spawning after purchase. It has an initial LP of 150 and gives 3 gold when killed, and is spawned in a group of 20 by the box initially. The first upgrade cost $100, and each subsequent upgrade cost $20 more. Unique Upgrade * Bound: Gives a 10% chance for each spawned monsters to spawn another monster per upgrade. When the percentage is greater than 100%, all monsters will spawn a second monster and have a chance to spawn a third one. Red Skull Bat The Red Skull Bat costs $150 and spawns at the next spawning after purchase. It has an initial LP of 50 and gives 2 gold when killed, and is spawned in a group of 20 by the box initially. The first upgrade cost $100, and each subsequent upgrade cost $20 more. Unique Upgrade * Delta Feather: Gives a 5% chance for the monster to drop their wings when killed. Wings have half the LP of the monster and will give out the same gold drop as the monster when destroyed. At percentages beyond 100% additional pairs of wings may drop. White Smiley Tree The White Smiley Tree costs $250 and spawns at the next spawning after purchase. It has an initial LP of 400 and gives 8 gold when killed, and is spawned in a group of 8 by the box initially. The first upgrade cost $150, and each subsequent upgrade cost $30 more. Unique Upgrade * Tower: Tower refers to the height of the tree spawned. The stat starts at 3-4.0, which means it has a random height of 3 boxes or 4 boxes. A tree taller than 3 boxes will lose a box when their LP reduces to zero, then resets its LP to its maximum and drop gold as indicated. Thus a 4 box tree has essentially twice the LP and gold. This upgrade raises the maximum height allowed by 0.2. Special Upgrades Special upgrades are upgrades which gives miscellaneous changes to the game. Currently two special upgrade are available: * Mouse Accelerator: This upgrade increases the rate of charging the monster box by clicking. The rate start at ×4 (15s per spawn), and each LV increases the multiplier by 4. Costs $(10n+1) for the nth upgrade. The maximum LV of the upgrade is 9, which corresponds to a maximum rate of ×40 (1.5s per spawn). * Maximum Monster: This upgrade rise the limit of monsters on screen before causing a game over. Costs $(10n+3) for the nth upgrade. The limit starts at 1000 and the maximum LV of the upgrade is 9. Upgrading to LV 1-4 adds 250 to the limit, LV 5-8 adds 500 and LV 9 adds 1000. Thus the maximum limit can be raised to 5000 (1000+250×4+500×4+1000). Status The status tab was introduced in ver2.0, which shows statistics including monster kills, maximum percentage of the monster amount, money per second (MPS), money per minute (MPM), damage per second (DPS), damage per minute (DPM) and their peaks (Max MPS, Max DPS,...). A toggle is also available to put these stats on the upper right corner. Saving and Loading Since ver1.9, the game progress is saved automatically every 30 seconds. There is no manual saving features yet as of ver1.9. When the game page is reopened, the game will resume at where the player left off, and monsters are respawned randomly from the Monster Box in exactly the saved numbers. At ver2.0, the Get-Set function is introduced and players with an account can use it to save their progress with a text file. Seeing as the game uses the last autosave point as the "Get" source, and the game will not continue auto-saving past a "GAME OVER" screen, whenever a game over screen is reached the player may quickly hit "Get" and then "Set" to resume from slightly before the game over screen to try to avert the game over. This is particulary useful if the player has invested a lot of time into a session only to reach a game over screen, or a useful safety net for major risk-takers trying to take advantage of the gold drop multiplier system. Guides A community guide is available here: Monster Box Build Guide Version history Main article: 'Monster Box Timeline' Category:Java games Category:Monster Box